This invention relates to a method to dye, by printing or the like, carpets to produce multicolor patterns.
In print dyeing of textiles to patterns with rotary screens, flat bed screens, Stalwart, controlled spray, TAK dyeing and the like, it is known to use reducing agents to resist dyeing or discharge dyed fabric. This resistor discharge printing is a two-step dye, dry, discharge process. Color discharges can be made by combining a dye stable to the reducing agent with the reducing agent.
For carpets, and nylon carpet in particular, differential coloration can be achieved in several ways, each resulting in variations. A common method is to apply dyestuffs on localized areas of the carpet by some form of printing then to flood the entire area with another dye. In this way, the localized color is covered over and the in-between areas are colored with the flood dye for a 100 percent coverage. The resulting color, when the flood color is superimposed on to the base color, is the composite of both colors and the outcome color is solid with only tonal variations of the two solid colors.